srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Old profile
do we even want this =PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT= I had a dream about Amnesia: the dark descent, FreddieW, and the Rapture. In the beginning of the dream I was in amnesia. It wasn't any level in the game, just a nice house. I was in the family room.and instead of one monster, they were all over the place. I found out a lot of people lived in the house, and the shadows were actually their form at night. Two parents and their child were doing something to the north of me as I was hiding in a niche in the floor (magically not colliding with a trophy there). They left, after much ado, and I was next to the kid's room. For some reason I went inside, saw the kid as a normal human, and told him not to speak a word of this. There was a room in the middle in which I needed stuff to progress. As in Amnesia, the moment I picked everything up the dozen or so monsters lost their crap. I found my way out of the house stealthy, and wonderfully enough that house was my nieghbors. The next morning there was a parade and freddiew was there. I knew him as a good friend in the dream and he was obsessed with his guitar. For whatever reason I left the parade suddenly and went back to my house. The nieghbors were moving out (or maybe looking for me). The kids and the man-monsters went to our backyard to sell stuff spontaneously but I was scared becuase I had their stuff on me. I told the kid to hide it, probably becuase I was too much of a babbling idiot. They left, I went inside, and someone was pointing a green laser at the house and my mom thought it was Jesus returning. We got a call from the government and it said we were attacked by pretty much everyone. My mom said "wow, Harold was right" so we left the house and as (if I am remembering right) they started attacking us I woke up. I heard crumpling in the backyard that was my dog (irl now) and I didn't want to check, just in case. After some minutes (or dozens of minutes) laying low I looked out and didn't see anything. The dog must have been in the part I can't see him but the first thing that came to my mind was "Not the splashy water guy?" *facepalm* Dreams have messages. The message is as following - AMNESIA WILL MAKE YOU DELUSIONAL, DON'T PLAY IT!! No information given. i﻿ hate castor... but not for betray sam... not for stel flynn's disc.. i hate him... for exploit the disco... whit daft punk inside...!!! SNIPERBAIRD 2 Tove Berberick · Technical University of Denmark you are wrong Denmark has social democrater this is way week lisen to rap fools -Me trolling in youtube comments Esek oglu esek﻿ altaykhan 2 months ago oh i'm franch and... IT's what gansta RAP mdr what this rap mdr﻿ arff sa fait pitié mdr AKIRAMASTERSENSEI 2 minutes ago yo ho ho...you hoe....yo ho ho﻿ ....your mom LOL XD sando311000 3 days ago now she is fat ,and latter.. 05/10/2011 2:27 am now she is fat and how she look 5 years latter... I know she,she have baby 3 mon 05/10/2011 2:03 am i know she she born baby 3 monts before